


Saving Joy

by ocobsessedwriter



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Death, F/M, Hurt, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, sci fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocobsessedwriter/pseuds/ocobsessedwriter
Summary: Joy is one in infinity, something she doesn't know until Rick C-137 comes and takes the place of Rick, her Rick. Her Rick who used to wake her up with kisses and who used to keep her safe. Safe from what, she didn't know, but she knew that her Rick always wanted to keep her safe. So will this new Rick do the same? Or will Joy, the only Joy there is, will she fall victim to whatever is happening at the Citadel? And will Rick C-137 help?
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Rick C-137

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's never expressly explained what universe Rick and Morty C-137 go to at the end of Rick Potion #9, but I figured P-48 was good enough? Anyways, this is my first Rick and Morty story and I hope you like it- I'll also be cross postingthis story on FF.net, so if you see it there too don't fear, that's me! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Joy woke up to the typical sounds of a typical day on the suburban street, birds were chirping, cars driving by, and she was laying on the cot that Rick had sent her to the night before, the plasma gun still under her pillow in case anything were to happen while she slept. 

Stretching she sat up and looked around Rick’s room, a room she still wasn’t used to waking up in, while the two had had their dalliances, most if the time they had taken place across the street at her house, not at the Smith’s house- mostly because Rick’s daughter Beth wasn’t entirely comfortable with the citation, and Joy couldn’t blame her. It must be awkward to know your dad was sleeping with someone younger than his child. 

Getting out of the cot she rubbed her eyes before running her hands through her red hair, pulling it into a ponytail and then walking out of his room, still holding the plasma gun in her hand- just in case. 

The night before everything had gone to hell, she had watched as the people around town had turned into obsessive praying mantis people- and then much worse- that’s when Rick had come to her house, unceremoniously grabbing her wrist and dragging her from the house, putting an oxygen mask on her face and telling her to hide in his room, if anyone came to the door that wasn’t him, Beth, Summer or Morty she was to shoot- though she didn’t exactly expect him to expect her to shoot Jerry, she wouldn’t put it past him honestly. 

As she walked out, moved down the hall silently she listened, hearing the tv playing in the living room. Stepping down the hall she looked into the living room, seeing Summer sitting there, watching TV like nothing had happened. 

“Hey Joy,” she said without looking up from her phone where she was texting.

“Hey,” Joy stepped out of the doorway, into the living room a little further. “What happened last night?” 

“Grandpa Rick made some love potion that went crazy and turned everyone into hideous monsters- but he fixed it.” Summer explained nonchalantly, like this sort of thing happened every day- though Joy had to admit, when it came to strange things happening around the Smith residence the entire neighborhood had just sort of… accepted it. Since the appearance of Rick, things had changed around here, and sometimes she thought it was funny how much the neighborhood had just rolled with it. 

“Where is Grandpa Rick?” she asked as she leaned against the couch, watching the TV over Summer’s shoulder. Mrs. Pancakes was pushing a man away with her catchphrase “You don’t know me”. “What’s going on with Mrs. Pancakes and Raul?” 

“He thinks he knows her.” Summer replied, making Joy chuckle. 

“As if.” 

“Grandpa Rick is in the garage,” Summer added as she looked up from her phone and then back to it. “Mom doesn’t know you spent the night here.” 

“Probably best she doesn’t.” Joy admitted making Summer nod. 

“No kidding, she’d have a fit.” Summer pointed out, Joy nodding with a slight grimace. 

“Okay, I’ll slip out through the garage before your mom notices. Thanks Kiddo.” 

“Thanks for the beer.” Summer replied, Joy rolling her eyes as she moved from the living room to the kitchen, checking it before stepping inside entirely. When she saw no one else there she moved across the kitchen, opening the door to the garage and stepping into it, sighing when she saw Rick there. 

“Hey,” she said softly, Rick spinning around and then giving her a smile. 

“Hey yourself,” he said, reaching a hand out to her. Walking over she slipped her hand into his, and then wrapped her other arm around his neck. 

“I’m glad you’re okay.” she told him. 

“I thought I told you to stay safe in my bedroom?” 

“Summer says the danger’s over. And Beth isn’t home from the looks of it, so I’d say the danger really is over- for now.” 

“Yeah, everything’s good.” Rick agreed as he wrapped his arm around her waist and then stood up. “Are you up to a blood test later?” 

“Of course,” Joy replied, the tests Rick ran on her were frequent and she had learned long ago it was way easier to just let him do his thing rather than ask why or fight him on it. Either way he’d get the sample, it was just much easier this way. “Let me just go home, take a shower and eat something?” 

“Sure,” Rick smiled as he brought his hand up to cup her chin, brushing his thumb along her chin before he leaned in to press a small kiss to her lips. 

“See you in about an hour?” she asked and Rick nodded. 

“Keep the plasma pistol,” he told her. “I’m sure everything’s fine, but…”

“I know.” Joy agreed as she looked up at him. 

When they had first started their- whatever it was they had, Rick had only been in it for the physical, but then things had changed, he wanted her safe all the time, he wanted to make sure that she wasn’t facing any of the ill effects of his lifestyle, he was always updating her security, he was always making sure that she was armed when he wasn’t around. 

Walking across the street she waited for the facial scanner to give her a quick scan before an automated computer voice said “Welcome Home, Joy.” stepping into her house she shut the door, and setting the plasma pistol down she made her way upstairs. 

She had grown up in the house as a kid, leaving when she got into college and only coming back a few years ago when her parents had both died. The house was still decorated as it had been when it was theirs, though there were things here and there that were entirely her. 

A bright pink throw pillow, a reproduction painting, and the entire dining room turned into an office, those were her contributions to the decor of the house. 

As she made her way upstairs she started slipping out of her clothes, rolling her neck and stretching her back again, sleeping on the cot sucked and she didn’t get why Rick did it, but with his room being completely filled with science equipment she didn’t exactly blame him for needing a smaller bed- though one of these days she would follow through with the threat to redecorate his bedroom. 

Of course whenever she threatened that, he always threatened to redecorate the house, and neither of them really expected the other to do it. 

Stepping into the bathroom she turned on the shower and stepping straight into it she groaned softly, sore from the cot, and wished she was sore for other reasons. Rick was older but god his stamina was insane, and he definitely knew what he was doing, something she’d found out the first night they slept together in a drunken stupor. 

After washing her hair, shaving, and giving her whole body a good scrub she stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel and making her way to her childhood bedroom. After drying off she slathered on some lotion- the peach one was one of Rick’s favorites, so she used that one, and then brushed her hair, braiding it and then getting dressed in a pair of green shorts, a tan tank top and a pair of sneakers. No point dressing up today if she was having tests run. 

Rick never told her exactly what he was looking for, he just said he liked to have a control person outside of the family, but there was something that just didn’t ring true about his claims, but, she figured Rick would tell her later, he usually did. 

After having a light breakfast, yogurt and a bagel, she brewed a pot of coffee, mixing together a mug for her, and one for Rick before slipping the plasma cannon into her back pocket and then bringing both mugs across the street to the garage. 

She was surprised, in the hour she’d been gone it looked like something had exploded in the garage and there were two Meeseeks cleaning up the mess while Rick supervised. 

“God what happened- I was gone for an hour.” she commented making Rick spin around quickly. 

“Woah who the hell are you?!” 

“Rick what the hell?” she asked, looking startled at his question. 

“I said who the hell are you, what are you doing in here? How did you get past the Kill Bots?” 

“I’m on the whitelist Rick, I have been for a year, you know that, you whitelisted me!” she reminded him as she set the coffee down. “God, what happened, did you give yourself amnesia or something? Did you hit your head?” 

Rick seemed to be staring at her suspiciously, like he was piecing together something, the way he looked when he was piecing anything together really. 

“I whitelisted you?” he repeated. 

“Yes.” 

“Because…?” 

“Because it was easier than changing the settings every time I came over,” she smiled slightly as she quirked an eyebrow. “Rick, I’m worried about you- what’s going on?” 

“You were friends of this Rick?” he asked, earning a frown from her. 

“Who are you?” she asked. “Not Rick P-48?”

“I’m Rick c-137.” he told her, Joy immediately drawing the plasma cannon from her back pocket making him hold up his hands. “Woah woah- What’s going on here?” 

“Rick told me if someone other than Rick P-48 talked to me I was supposed to shoot them.” she told him, fear flooding her as she looked around. “Rick? Rick?!” she called for him, for her Rick while Rick C-137 shook his head, the Meeseeks looking between the two but seemed to decide the squabble had nothing to do with their purpose of cleaning the garage. 

“Rick P-48 is dead,” C-137 told her, tears filling her eyes at the words. 

“No,” she shook her head. “No, I just saw him an hour ago.” 

“He was working on an ionic defibulizer, it exploded killing him and Morty,” he explained, Joy letting out a breath as she looked at what the meeseeks were cleaning. 

“Oh god,” she breathed, lifting her free hand to her mouth, covering it with a look of horror. “Rick, No,” tears started to run down her face before she looked back at the newcomer- the new Rick. “So why are you here? Is this some sort of Citadel thing, clean up the mess the old Rick and Morty made before you replace them with a new one thinking no one will know?” 

“Ugh god, don’t tell me this ding-dong was into that whole Citadel crap,” C-137 rolled his eyes as he sat at the workbench, looking at Joy again. “Put the plasma cannon down, I’m not going to hurt you and you’re not going to shoot me.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“If you were actually going to do it, you would have done it already. Apparently P-48 was stupider than I realized if he thought you’d be able to protect yourself against someone from the Citadel or worse.” he commented dryly, picking up one of the cups of coffee and taking a drink. Joy lowered the gun, the tears still welling in her eyes. 

“C-137?” she asked and he looked up at her. “Why are you here?” 

“Well,” Rick seemed to think about how much to tell her. “You know that craziness that happened last night?” 

“The Cronenbergs?” 

“In my dimension we weren’t able to fix them. Rick and Morty P-48 were dead, so we just took their place. It was either that or be eaten by monsters.” he explained as he looked at her for a moment with a frown. “How long have you lived on this street?” 

“My whole life,” she replied as she set the plasma cannon down and picked up her own cup of coffee. These kinds of questions she was used to. When Rick P-48 had met her he gave her the whole run down. 

“Uh-huh… And what did you say your name was?” 

“I didn’t,” she replied. “But it’s Joy.” 

“Joy,” he repeated thoughtfully. “And which house is yours?” She turned, pointing out of the garage at the house across the street and two doors over, the light blue of the house making Rick walk to the door and frown. “Huh. In my dimension that house was yellow.” he told her. “And owned by an old couple with no children.” he looked at her again out of the corner of his eyes. “How did you and P-48 know each other?” 

“We were friends.” she replied. 

“Ricks don’t have friends.” he narrowed his eyes. 

“What about Bird Person? Or Squantchy? Or Gearhead?” 

“How did you two know each other?” 

“We were neighbors and friends,” she replied. 

“And…?” 

“And we were sleeping together,” she admitted, crossing her arms as she looked away from C-137. 

“Sure, but there’s more than that isn’t there?” he asked. “Why else would your picture be in P-48’s room?” 

“Because we liked each other?” 

“There’s something else, hang on.” Rick said as he knelt down by the safe and punched in the code. 

Joy crossed her arms as she looked away, Rick was going to find out about the experiments Rick had been doing, he was going to find the research and demand to know what it was for and when she couldn’t give him an answer he wouldn’t believe her. 

“C-137, I don’t know why he was doing the experiments on me,” she told him honestly. “He’s been running them for a few years, he just said that it was to have a control blood sample.” she explained as she looked down at him before he drew out a pair of goggles. 

“Ugh, not those things.” she sighed as she looked at the goggles. 

“You know what these are?” Rick C-137 asked and she nodded. 

“Yeah, the interdimensional goggles,” she sighed as she looked at them sourly. 

“What’s wrong, you don’t like your alternate versions of yourself?” he asked. 

“No it’s not that-” she shook her head. “I just have a tendency to break them,” she admitted with a small shrug. 

“You break them?” 

“Yeah, well, every time P-48 had me try them he said I knocked out the calibration.” she explained as she touched the goggle straps. 

“Why did he say that?” C-137 asked. 

“Well because I never saw anything.” she told him. C-137 stood up quickly, going to the footlocker in the garage, unlocking it and then pulling out a platform from the bottom, the shelves of the footlocker and the whole back of it spun around and in place of the normal shelves was a new sort of machinery, one she hadn’t seen before. 

“Come stand on this.” C-137 instructed her, pointing to the platform. Joy walked over with a sigh and stepped onto the platform, a round black hoop on the bottom of the platform lifted up, scanners taking in every inch of her, scanning her into the system before lowering and then Rick turned to the monitor on his side of things, typing furiously before there was a loud Beep. 

“What the fuck are you?” C-137 looked over at Joy who frowned, crossing her arms. 

“Nothing, I’m just a girl.” she replied. 

“Well, yeah, you’re just a girl, but according to this- you’re the only one.” 

“I guarantee I’m not the only girl-” 

“No no, not the only girl!” C-137 looked exasperated. “You’re the only one of you. Like how there’s infinite numbers of Ricks? There should be infinite numbers of everyone, Rick, Morty, Beth, Summer, Jerry, Paul Fleischman.” he listed off names as he stared at her. “You’re the only Joy,” he explained. “There should be an infinite number of Joy’s, but you, Joy P-48, you’re the only one.” 

Joy stared at him as the realization of why Rick P-48 had kept such a close eye on her, why he had always insisted on her having a plasma pistol, why he was always running experiments on her, on her blood and hair and skin, and whatever other kinds of samples he could get. 

She stared at Rick C-137 before letting out a strangled sort of laugh as she shook her head. “What the fuck?” And then the turned and left, walking across the driveway, across the street, and to her house.


	2. A Loser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter, but it's a set up for things to come! Hope you enjoy it!

Joy didn’t know what to expect from this new Rick, what she didn’t expect however from any Rick was for him to just make a portal into her living room. 

She had been sitting on the floor in the entryway, her back to the door, trying not to focus on the overwhelming realization that she was the only one, she was the only Joy to ever exist when Rick C-137 walked in through a portal. 

Rick C-137 looked around and then noticed her, walking over and offering a hand. “Come on,” he said, Joy looking up at him blankly. “Let’s go get a drink.” 

Joy sat there for a moment before she finally reached out, accepting his hand. 

There was something strange about the realization that even though this Rick looked like her Rick, even though he smelled like her Rick, his hands felt different. 

Joy stood next to Rick as he put in a number into his portal gun and then shot a portal against the front door she had been sitting against, holding a hand out for her to go through, she bit her lip. 

“P-48 never wanted me living this life you guys live.” she looked at Rick as she spoke, she wanted to go through the portal, she always wanted to go through the portals, but P-48 had told her that he needed something normal, he needed a normal life, a normal person who he could come home to and share all of this with without the critical eye Beth and Jerry had because he was letting his grandchildren do all of those amazing things he let them do. 

“P-48 is dead,” C-137 reminded her, putting his hand on her shoulder and turning her to the portal. 

Joy took a deep breath before nodding and walking through the portal, the feeling was interesting, it was like walking through condensed air- there was no other way to put it. The air for just a moment felt thicker and then she was no longer in her entryway, she was in a bar full of aliens. 

Joy looked around in awe before looking back at C-137 as he tucked the portal gun back into his pocket. 

“Come on,” he said, pulling her to a table and then letting go of her, slipping into the booth he’d selected and sitting down. She sat across from him before looking around, unable to stop staring at all the different species of aliens, none of whom paid either of the humans any mind. 

“Where are we?” she asked finally. 

“A bar,” C-137 told her, drawing an unamused look from her. “We’re in Prosaxis, a Nebula city just on the other side of the Rings of Saturn,” he explained, Joy letting out an astonished chuckle. 

“Oh wow,” she couldn’t help but beam. “Oh Rick, this is incredible,” she smiled at him before a woman walked over- she had two pairs of arms protruding from her shoulders, and another pair of smaller arms coming from where her ears would have been if she had been human. 

“What can I get you travelers?” she asked, looking down at Rick with some disdain, and then over to Joy with a slightly softer gaze.

“Um, vodka?” Joy asked, glancing from the waitress to Rick. 

“Two vodkas.” Rick nodded, the woman leaving them and Rick looking back at Joy.

“What do you do?” 

“Nothing,” she admitted. 

“You don’t work or anything?” 

“P-48-” 

“He’s dead Joy.” C-137 reminded her. 

“I know- I- Rick, it hasn’t even been a day- shit it hasn’t even been two hours, can you please stop reminding me?” 

“I thought you were just an experiment of his.” 

“I’m not an experiment.” she insisted. “And I was more than that, I was- we were-” 

“Friends.”

“We were more than that. We always said it was casual, but honestly, it was more than that. I knew P-48 deeper than anyone else did. He told me things he never told Beth or Bird Person or anyone.” she explained, glancing up with a grateful smile with the waitress brought them their vodkas. Lifting the glass to her lips she took a sip of the vodka and screwed her face up slightly, this tasted much stronger than vodka back on earth and she’d have to be careful. But after a moment, the burn warmed her up, it made the cool chill that had settled in her since finding out about P-48 start to thaw, the tension starting to ease. 

“P-48 trusted you.” C-137 spoke gently for the first time since meeting her. 

“Yeah, at least as much as he could trust me.” she nodded as she lifted her eyes and looked at him. “It’s so strange- you look so much like him, but there are little things…” she stared into his eyes, Rick meeting hers square on. “Your eyes are different,” As she said that his eyes widened slightly before he leaned forward, narrowing his eyes as he looked at her. 

“Different how?” 

“They’re stronger,” she told him, sipping her vodka again. “P-48, he was always so gentle around me, you- you look like you’re ready to fight me at any moment,” she smiled softly before shrugging, speaking honestly. “I hope you don’t try and fight me though, I have no hope of winning against a Rick,” 

“Well as long as you know that,” C-137 told her with a nod, sitting back and sipping his vodka. 

“So what happens now?” she asked, her hands tracing the condensation on her glass gently. 

“Tha- That depends on you,” C-137 told her, making her look up. “You can either keep doing what P-48 said, you can just live this boring hollow existence keeping it safe…” 

“Or?” 

“Or,” he grinned, almost a little proudly. “Or you can- you can live a life, you can explore the world and the universe beyond,” 

“The universe?” 

“W-W-Well, you, like I said, you’re the only one. P-48 thought that meant he should hide you away, I think the better idea is to take you out to- to see all the things he hid from you.” 

“You would do that?” She asked as she looked at him in surprise. “Really?” 

“You got it Baby,” he agreed, taking another drink of his vodka, finishing it off before gesturing to the waitress for another. 

“Why?” 

“What?” 

“Why would you take me with you?” She asked, the realization that this offer, this unprompted offer to do something that some- most humans could only dream about. 

“I don’t know,” Rick said simply. “Maybe it’s because you matter, maybe it’s because you don’t matter, maybe you matter so little that P-48 thought the universe was better off without you,” he stopped talking, taking the vodka from the waitress and taking a drink of it, letting out a small burp. Okay, ouch. That was rough to hear. And then he started talking again. ”Maybe you matter so much, P-48 thought that he had to protect you from everything, either way, you’re here, I’m here, and P-48 is dead. He can’t keep you from the universe, and personally I find it interesting to see what would happen if I took you out there.” He explained. “So what do you think?” 

“Okay.” 

“I’m not looking to replace Morty- well not always, the kid does get fucking annoying.” 

“Okay.” 

“And sometimes I’ll ask you to do things you as a- what’s the word- human, will object to.” 

“Okay.” 

“But it’ll be interesting, and there’s no one else in the universe who can stop you.” 

“Okay.” Joy beamed at the new Rick, nodding. He gave her a smile and a nod before leaning back in his seat. 

“Seriously, what the hell did you see in P-48?” He asked, drawing a chuckle from her. 

“He was-“ 

“A loser!” He cried out. “Honestly, who doesn’t find a blip in the universe and immediately want to take them out and see what happens?” 

“P-48?” 

“Yeah, a loser.” He finished the vodka and then looked at her with a half grin. “So; where you wanna go first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a shorter one I know, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise! Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is a liiiiitttle smutty, but I hope you enjoy it!

Sweat ran down Joy’s forehead and neck, her lungs were burning as she ran, looking behind her she couldn’t see anything, but she could hear it and when Rick said run, it was probably good to listen to him. 

Her breath came out in tight wheezes before Rick shot a portal onto the ground, having finally fixed the portal gun while they ran. “Ready- Jump!” She didn’t notice Rick had grabbed her hand before they slammed into the ground, the portal closing above them as some sort of tentacle reached through, slicing the tentacle off, leaving it withering and flapping on the ground of the garage. 

Joy rolled away from it instinctively as it flipped before Rick jumped up, shooting it a few times for good measure. 

“Holy shit,” he laughed, dropping to his knees next to her. “That was fucking intense.” 

“No kidding,” Joy wheezed with a smile. “Oh fuck, I can feel my heartbeat in my eyes.” 

“You’ll adjust.” Rick told her, making her laugh lightly and gently kick him. 

“Oh fuck you,” he said, grabbing her leg, pinning it under one of his knees. 

“Rick, stop!” She laughed as he started to tickle the back of her knee. “No!” She squirmed, trying to kick him with her free foot, but getting that one caught in the process. 

It had been a few weeks since Rick had started taking her out for small adventures, quick ones while Morty was at school, but this was the first one they had escaped; an actual consequence of their actions. “Shut up,” Rick mumbled, his hands behind her knees before he pulled them closer, her legs on either side of his slender frame as he ran his hands up her thighs. 

It was a feeling that was both familiar, and terrifying to her. P-48 had been a lover for about a year, but they’d never had this kind of relationship. 

Laying in the ground of the garage, next to a bright purple tentacle that was oozing black what she assumed was blood, covered in sweat and dirt from an adventure in another dimension, P-48 would be rolling in his grave. 

But that was the last thought she had about P-48 because at that moment C-137 leaned down, kissing her deeply. 

Joy let out a soft sound as Rick’s lips touched hers, and while she could say she kissed back just because he was a Rick, not necessarily her Rick, Joy knew she’d be lying. 

C-137 was so different from anyone she had met, he was wild in the sort of way that occasionally made her nervous, but there was something about his chaos that was infectious. 

His tongue parted her lips and Joy moaned softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Pulling back from the kiss Rick looked down at her, his eyes intense, his voice husky as he spoke not to her, but aloud. “Garage, family game night mode.” He said aloud, metal shutters crashing down over the door to the rest of the Smith residence, and the door to the outside, doors enforced by lasers and bio registration computers she noticed as she looked at the door closest to her with some curiosity. 

“Not one for games huh?” She asked. 

“Not games like fucking Downbeat.” He told her. 

“Ugh, fuck that game,” she rolled her eyes. “Seriously who even knows how to play that game.” 

“Baby, do not get me started.” Rick said before leaning in to kiss her again. 

Joy’s fingers found the back of his head, threading into his blue hair as she kissed him back, the feeling of his strong kisses would have made her weak at the knees if she weren’t already on the ground. 

It wasn’t long before Rick had pushed his pants down, her own pants had been kicked off and the two were grunting, panting as Rick thrust against her. “Oh fuck, harder,” Joy cried out as Rick gripped her hips. 

“Yeah, you want to be fucked harder?” He responded by thrusting into her harder, their bodies slapping against each other as he thrust in hard and deep. “God your fucking pussy is amazing,” Rick groaned. “Oh fuck Baby…” 

“Oh fuck Rick,” she gasped, arching her hips up to meet his with each thrust, biting her knuckle to keep down the sounds. 

“No no, they can’t hear you,” Rick promised. “Be as loud as you like.” 

As he spoke, reaching to pull her knuckle from her mouth, pinning her wrist to the garage floor Rick’s other hand had moved down between their legs, his thumb finding her swollen clit and rubbing it. 

“Oh fuck- Oh fuck- Oh-“ she gasped, the feeling edging her closer and closer, Rick watching as she bit her lip, gasping, writhing beneath him. 

“Yeah? Are you gonna cum?” He asked softly, Joy’s hips arching almost desperately to meet his. 

“Yes- Oh god yes, Rick,” she looked up at him through half lidded eyes, swimming with pleasure as she parted her plump lips. “Rick, I’m going to cum.” She told him, Rick’s cock practically throbbing at the words before he snapped his hips into her a little harder. 

“On my cock?” 

“Yes-“ 

“You’re going to cum, on my cock?” 

“Fuck- Riiiick…” she whined as he rubbed her clit a little faster, before licking his thumb, moving it down and rubbing her clit again, faster this time. 

As he rubbed her clit and continued to thrust into her with an agility that any other man of his age would envy beyond belief, Joy could feel her orgasm come crashing over herself, gasping, moaning, crying his name until it finally subsided, Rick never once stopping what he was doing until her body stilled, and he stilled to look down at her. 

“Need a second baby?” He asked, Joy smiling lightly. 

“You know Beth is going to be pissed about this.” She pointed out gently, trying to catch her breath as she sat up, resting back against her elbows. 

“Beth’s always pissed.” He reminded her before patting her thigh. “Turn over.” 

“What?” 

“Turn over, you got to cum, now it’s my turn.” He pulled back, pulled out before he gestured for her to flip over. 

Turning over, propping herself up on her hands and knees, Joy found herself face to face with the withering tentacle as Rick positioned himself behind her. 

Leaning forward he bit down on her earlobe gently before speaking into her ear. “Good ol’ C-137 is gonna make you scream louder than P-48 could have dreamed of you screaming.” He told her, a smile evident in his voice. 

Later that evening Joy sat on the chair in the garage, Rick working on something next to her. 

“So that’s going to go inside me?” She asked as she looked at the chip curiously. 

“Yup.” Rick replied. “Just a small enhancement to get you started. We don’t want to do too much just yet.” 

“What kind of enhancements do you have?” 

“What don’t I have?” Rick mumbled. “This sucker’s going to go into your brain,” he explained. “It’ll translate everything you hear into English, that way you know what the hell is being said while you travel.” 

“And you’re going to do the surgery?” 

“You want someone else to do it?” he asked glancing up at her, Joy shaking her head immediately. 

“Definitely not.” she replied quickly, Rick nodding. 

“Good, now shut up and swallow this.” he said, sliding a pill over to her. 

“What is it?” Joy asked as she picked up the purple pill and looked it over before putting it in her mouth and swallowing. 

“It’s going to make you pass out for sixteen hours.” he said as he finished the chip and sat up looking at her. “So don’t take it until I tell you.” 

“Wait- what?” 

“Don’t take the pill until I tell you, I need to prep you for the surgery before-” 

That was the last thing joy heard before darkness took over and she collapsed face down onto Rick’s workbench. 

When she woke up she was in Rick’s room, the small cot he had feeling unusually cramped until she realized she was pressed between the wall and Rick himself. He breathed deeply, his arm around her middle and the other under her head, spooning her as he slept. 

“Mm,” Joy reached up and rubbed her eyes. “Time’sit?” 

“Shh,” 

“Sorry.” 

“Go- go- go back to sleep Baby.” 

Joy didn’t need to be told twice, her brain was still foggy and she took the opportunity to turn around so she was facing Rick, cuddling into his side as she closed her eyes, her face tucked into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her a little tighter, one hand moving to the back of her head, and the other gripping her waist as she sighed and then fell back asleep. 

When Joy woke again the bed was empty. She sat up with a wicked urge to pee and after realizing she was only wearing her shirt and underwear she shrugged and then ran to the bathroom, sighing as she peed before she stood up and screamed. 

Out in the dining room the entire Smith family looked around in shock at the sound of a woman screaming, Rick calmly taking another bite of his eggs. 

“Oh- probably should have warned Joy that pill would make her pee black for a few days.” he commented as he reached for the orange juice. “Beth, mind getting another plate?” 

“You know what dad if your girlfriend wants a plate-” 

“Joy’s not my girlfriend.” Rick replied quickly. “She’s recovering from a brain surgery.” 

“Oh jeez Rick you’re experimenting on Joy now?” Morty asked, sounding exasperated. 

“I’m not experimenting on her, I just started giving her a few upgrades.” 

“I dunno Grandpa Rick that sounds like experimenting- and not the usual kind of experimenting you and Joy do.” Summer grinne, making Jerry sputter. 

“Oh great Rick, now my kids know what you and your… lady friend get up to.” Jerry said, gesturing to Summer. 

“Jerry, the whole world could know what Joy and I get up to and it wouldn’t even crack the list of most important things to worry about- not that there’s much to worry about when you don’t have a job, but what would I know about that.” Rick commented. 

“Rick!” The call from the other room made him stand up. 

“I better go let Joy know she’s not dying.” he sighed as he turned away from the table. “Is that a no on a place for Joy?” he turned back to the table, looking at Beth who sighed harshly and then stood up. 

“Fine, Dad, Fine, I will make your girlfriend breakfast.” she grumbled as she moved to the kitchen while Rick walked down the hallway. 

“Hey, probably should have warned you, that pill you took has some side effects- you’re not going to want to look in the toilet for a few days- not that people should really do that anyways- that’s disgusting.” 

“But why is it black?” 

“Oh that pill you took changed your chromosomal composition for a few days, you’ll be fine.” he explained. “It just adjusted things to change how you process liquids and solids so you didn’t pee yourself on the operating table.” 

“Uh… Thanks, I guess?” Joy said slowly as she looked back at the toilet and then quickly flushed it. 

“How you feeling?” Rick asked as he stepped into the bathroom, wrapping an arm around her waist and gently cupping her chin, turning her head from side to side. 

“I feel okay,” she replied. “A little stiff.”

“I kn-know the feeling,” the small smirk on C-137’s face made Joy roll her eyes before swatting his shoulder lightly. 

“Such a shit,” she commented softly. 

“Oh yeah, speaking of which, when you do that definitely don’t look in the toilet.” 

“I’m not even going to ask.” Joy rolled her eyes. 

“Best not to- come on, Beth made breakfast.” 

“I thought we said we were going to keep this from Beth and the family.” 

“Well, Morty and Summer know about us, and Jerry does, and Beth does, so, let’s- let’s just say breakfast?” 

“Okay, fine, but where are my pants?” she asked making him roll his eyes. 

“You humans and your hangups,” he sighed as he let go of her. 

“It’s not for me- it’s so your family doesn’t get the wrong idea.” she protested as he opened the door to the bathroom and went across the hall to the bedroom he stayed in. 

“The wrong idea? Joy they know we’re fucking.” 

“Yeah- but we don’t have to rub it in their faces.” she pointed out as he tossed her pants from the bedroom to her. 

“Where’s your bra?” he asked as she stepped into the pants. 

“I didn’t wear one yesterday.” she reminded him making him nod. 

“Right, okay, nice and decent?” 

“I’m a lot of things Rick, but I think we both know I’m not decent.” she grinned making him step up close to her, looking down at her intensely. 

“No you’re not are you?” he questioned, Joy biting her lip in response before casting a quick look down the hall. No one from the smith family seemed to be coming towards them, so looking back at Rick she grinned before shaking her head. “What are you Joy?” 

“A bad girl,” she spoke lowly making Rick reach up and grab the back of her hair, tangling his fingers through it. 

“And what do bad girls get?” he questioned, Joy opening her mouth to reply before Rick pressed his lips to hers, backing her back into the bathroom and kicking the door shut behind him. 

While Summer and Morty were at school, Beth was at work, and Jerry was… Well Joy wasn’t sure what Jerry got up to during the day, but while he was otherwise occupied Joy sat in the garage with Rick. 

“You know if you want to test out that translator you could go somewhere- anywhere.” he told her, making her look at him curiously. 

“Do you want me to go somewhere Rick?” she asked as he hunched over a machine he was working on. 

“Eh, you could stay or go.” he shrugged, a small pang of hurt striking Joy to the core. Sure she knew Rick wasn’t the type to get too attached- or at least he liked people to think that, but that seemed really out of the blue. 

“Well,” she said slowly before looking at him. “Where did you have in mind?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, this is getting interesting isn't it? Rick offering to send her off into the universe alone? What do you think that's about?


End file.
